


【源声】燃

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Summary: 这是我一切欲望的开始与终结，是点燃我生命的火种





	【源声】燃

崔始源的心情算不上太好。  
从年初开始他的货接二连三地卡在海关迟迟提不了货，到现在已经是第四回了。即使内部的人还是跟他说最近查得严，他也知道自己这是被搞了。那个监督连着三次婉拒他的邀请倒是给了他一探究竟的机会。派出去的人今天带给他几张模糊不清的照片，酒桌上的监督笑得满面红光，可是对面那个人却被挡得严实，照片里只有和监督握手时露出来的手臂。去问手下那个人长什么样，那小子也只能说出来那人瘦且高，穿了一身黑还戴着帽子，再细问下去又什么都不知道了。崔始源听了从鼻子里挤出一声笑，说了句“找你还不如去请个狗仔”就让他滚了。结果那小子走了没半分钟又急急忙忙跑回来说他记得那人左手背上好像有条疤，但是离得太远看到的也就是一点不一样的肌理纹路。崔始源摆了摆手让助理带他下去找个能教他做事的师父，合上电脑揉了揉眉心。  
助理收到他的消息带着清洁人员到办公室的时候，他已经离开了公司。一片狼藉的办公室让助理感叹一句“老板的暴怒都是克制有礼的”——他的怒火并未波及办公桌上的电子产品和书架上分门别类摆好的文件，也就只有那些昂贵的摆件和绿植遭了殃，不过桌角被磕掉的漆面还是让助理觉得心有余悸。

他坐在车里点燃第三支烟，眼神聚焦在仪表盘上方的摆件上。那朵小向日葵像是嘲笑他的无能一样仰着头，他猛吸了两口烟之后一把扯下这个亮晶晶的玩意儿甩在副驾驶门上。  
下车的时候他拎起西服外套的领子闻了闻，织物上混合着的汽油和烟草的味道会让他的同居人在他推开门的第一秒就黑下脸，但是他现在却对这件事怀着诡异的兴奋。  
金钟云的鞋整整齐齐地摆在门口，人却不知道哪里去了，他来来回回找了一圈也只有卫生间洗手台上丢着的用过的卸妆棉能证明金钟云刚回家不久。他下楼的时候金钟云正好从地下室上来，右手还拿着一瓶积了灰的红酒。  
“喝一杯？”金钟云朝着他歪了下头，轻巧的白色发丝随着动作飘散开来。  
“有什么开心的事么？”崔始源看了看金钟云手里的酒，“12年的那瓶啊，当时还说七年之痒买一箱庆祝一下，没想到又快七年了。”  
“是啊，你看时间过得就是这么快。”金钟云把酒换到左手，绕过崔始源往厨房走，“你刚才问我有什么开心的事，确实有……”  
崔始源的目光顺着墨绿深红的酒瓶爬上金钟云的指尖，沿着细瘦的骨节舔上那道几年下来仍旧触目惊心的伤疤。可怖的爬虫一样的瘢痕顺着筋脉爬上手腕，贴着白净的肌肤钻进袖口里。金钟云喜欢这道伤痕，他说这是他活着的见证，但是他也会按照崔始源的意愿在出门的时候用遮瑕膏把它盖起来。  
“今天都干了什么？一个人在家会不会无聊？”  
“你怎么想起来关心我这些问题了？”金钟云停下脚步背对他，手指在酒瓶上摩挲着，“出了事才想起来问问我干了什么，这么多年你还是学不会拐弯抹角。”  
他在金钟云转身的一刹那往回撤了一步，抬起胳膊格开自上而下劈来的酒瓶，却没计算到从另一边砸过来的高脚杯，玻璃碎裂的声音在他额角响得哗啦啦的，刹那间视线就变得一片血红。  
他反手拧过金钟云的手腕，酒瓶碎在地上的声音夹杂着金钟云短促的轻哼像是打进血管的肾上腺素。本能的反应让他的拳头落向金钟云的颧骨，骨肉摩擦的下一秒他的膝盖也挨了金钟云一脚。  
他们实在太了解对方，那些躯体上的弱点在这种时候全都成了被对方掌握的武器。  
金钟云的手腕还被他拽着，向后踉跄的动作瞬间拉进了两个人的距离，他毫不犹豫地朝着金钟云的肋骨打过去。金钟云抓住他发力的短暂空档向后仰头，照着他仍在流血的伤口撞击过去。疼痛在两个人身上蔓延开来，沿着肋骨游走在骨头缝里，又从额角挤着神经血管一股脑往周围涌。少了眩晕的加持，金钟云更早一步恢复了各项机能，双手压住他的后颈提起膝盖用了十成的力顶上胸口，腔体内回荡的声音像极了新年时在山寺里敲响的钟。第三下被胯骨上的剧痛打断，金钟云向后退了两步蜷缩着倒在地上才看清崔始源手里攥着不知道从哪儿抄来的摆件，毫不收敛的力度让那个铁皮玩意儿上面凹下去一大块。他翻身躲开后面两下连续攻击，伸长胳膊勾过来茶几上的杯子甩了过去，趁崔始源格挡的空隙用脚跟在膝盖上狠踢两下，又在崔始源倒下的时候一脚踹在崔始源的肚子上。

急促的呼吸为这场静默的中场休息添上了一点诡异的节奏感。崔始源捂着肚子倒在地上，雪白的地毯上已经洇出一片鲜红的印记，他随着呼吸起伏的肩膀是金钟云判断他没被踢死的唯一根据。金钟云也好不到哪儿去，脸上除了青紫的颧骨看不出来什么，肋骨上的疼痛却还在蔓延着，被崔始源砸过的胯骨像是从内部爆开，每一个轻微的动作都让神经被拉得更紧。他知道和崔始源相比他在体力上并不占任何优势，如果不抓住现在的机会让崔始源暂时丧失反击的能力那他将要面临的状况便可想而知。  
金钟云撑着沙发慢慢站起来，被击打过的胯骨让他的左腿只能虚虚地支在地上。他扶着沙发站在崔始源身边看着脚下的人颤抖着喘息，这样狼狈的情景在他心里蒸腾出无与伦比的快感，他喜欢看崔始源意气风发的样子，但是更喜欢收藏这个人所有的失态与肮脏。他并没有十足的把握不勒死崔始源，所以也就选择直接把人踢晕捆起来。但是当他抬起脚的一刹那他看到了崔始源的动作，短暂到连后悔的时间都没有，他就被崔始源拉着脚踝仰面摔在地上，后背重重地撞在地板上发出令人心悸的闷响。  
“你总是心太软，”崔始源摇摇晃晃地爬起来，一只手摁着他的小腿撑起上身，另一只手抹了一把脸上的血，“你明明有机会的可你就是抓不住，以前也是现在也是。”  
崔始源掰开他攥紧的手心，用手指挑着领带在他眼前晃了晃：“你看看这是多好的机会，现在被你拱手送了出来。”  
金钟云的眼前还是一片色块，剧烈的疼痛把他的意识搅得模糊不清。他转动了一下膝盖想把腿抽出来也只是徒劳，这让他又一次体会到为什么他的老师告诉他“在绝对力量面前任何技巧都不值一提”。他的右腿被崔始源推着和右手绑在一起，用的是他自己的领带，受过伤的左手现在根本无法造成任何威胁。  
崔始源还沾着血的手抚上他的脸颊留下几个带血的指印，这几个指印很快又被向上拉长延伸进他的发际里面。他的额发和崔始源的手缠在一起，带着血腥的缱绻缠绵像是落满了雪地的杜鹃。  
缠得太紧了。  
崔始源逐渐收拢的手指让金钟云不得不微微抬起头，他用余光看着单膝跪在他腿间的男人用虔诚的姿势俯身靠近他，贴在他耳边跟他说：“你知道么，我不介意你对我的生意有什么想法。”缠在头发里的拇指轻轻地滑过发根引起一片战栗，“但是我介意你被他们的脏手碰到。”  
他用昏沉的大脑分辨这到底是一句爱语还是一句警告，下一秒就明白这是一场惩罚的前奏。他送给崔始源的伤痕现在也印在他的额头上了。

崔始源伸出手摁了摁自己刚刚止血的伤口，然后歪着头抵在金钟云的额角上，感受着同样温热的血液扩散在两处伤口之间微妙又暧昧的触感。  
“现在你的身体里也会流着我的血了。”他就着这紧贴的距离用鼻尖蹭了蹭金钟云脸颊上的挫伤，把如同诅咒的情话用滚烫的呼吸烙在金钟云的唇边。  
他的领口还沾着三支烟的味道，靠近的时候金钟云下意识地偏了偏头试图躲开气味的源头。这样头脑不清时的本能反应更让他恼火。  
“不喜欢烟味么？可是那个监督也是个烟鬼啊，你和他握手的时候闻不到他身上的味道么？”他捧着金钟云的后脑摁在颈窝，把硬挺的领口送到金钟云的鼻尖下，咬着那片薄而软的耳骨把低沉的声音全都灌进去，“你总是有那么多不喜欢的东西，我全都照做了，可是你喜欢什么呢？”  
他吻了吻金钟云还在渗血的额头，殷红的沾着鲜血的吻又接着落在鼻尖上，落在颌骨上，落在每一处裸露的皮肤上。  
他慢条斯理地咬开金钟云第一颗扣子：“你喜欢不听我的话。”  
介于吮咬和啃噬之间的吻落在起伏的胸骨上：“你喜欢和我作对。”  
接着是第二颗：“你喜欢看我狼狈的样子。”  
湿漉漉的舌尖勾勒着胸肌的轮廓：“你喜欢看我被逼到绝境。”  
第三颗扣子被咬开后柔软的面料向两边滑落，崔始源用鼻子顶开搭在胸口的衣襟，舔上在他滚烫的鼻息中挺立起来的乳尖：“你喜欢被我玩这里……你喜欢被玩这里。”  
他从金钟云的额头沾了满指尖的血抹在另一边的乳头上捻开一朵花，再捏着染了血的乳珠在指间揉搓：“你喜欢疼痛和刺激，你喜欢被人这样对待。”充血肿胀的乳头被他拉起来一点，带着金钟云的胸膛也向上挺着：“就这么迫不及待么？”  
金钟云正在逐渐收拢被撞散的意识，疼痛裹着快感从四面八方一起涌进大脑让他没有办法分辨现在的情况。崔始源倒是不在意金钟云的状态，扯开剩下的几颗扣子就把吻痕和牙印全数刻在挂着淤青的皮肤上。  
滚烫的呼吸伴着炙热的吻落在小腹上的时候金钟云的腰猛地抖了一下，崔始源看了看他鼓起的裆部低低地笑了一声，一手摁着他的腰胯一手撑在他耳边，用膝盖磨着饱胀的一团，俯在他脸侧说：“你喜欢我，你喜欢和我……你喜欢被我操。”  
“我还喜欢你的屁股，”金钟云的声音像是气泡一样轻轻飘了起来，混着嗓子里的甜蜜血腥一股脑拍在崔始源的耳朵上，“你知不知道他们都说你屁股好看。”  
崔始源挑了下眉，等着他继续说下去，金钟云总是不会让他失望。  
“我告诉他们……你的屁股不光好看还好用……嗯……”  
崔始源的手挤进裤子里，拢住勃起的一团在手心打着转：“你是这么说的？”  
金钟云笑着又不说话了。他最恨金钟云的这个笑，不置可否的样子总是实实在在地踩在他的怒火上。他们的存在就是为了相互折磨。  
“既然不想说的话今天就不要说了。”崔始源解下领带捏着金钟云的颌骨塞进他嘴里，直到金钟云干呕了两下才停止动作。  
胯骨上的伤口在裤子被扒掉的时候又开始渗血，崔始源摁着红肿的伤口抹了一把，看着金钟云瞬间咬紧的牙关笑出声来：“你喜欢不是么，你看看你下面硬成什么样了。”  
沾了血的手指在穴口逡巡，留下几道淫艳的红色。崔始源甩了甩散下来的头发，凝固的血液让头发变得僵硬而不听话，就像浑身淌着血的金钟云。所有激烈的反驳唾骂都被一条领带堵在喉咙里，金钟云带着怒意的眼神只让他觉得裤裆变得更紧了。  
食指和中指揉开层叠的褶皱之后便一捅到底，快要干涸的血液根本起不到任何润滑的作用，反而让阻力变得更加明显。金钟云像是一张拉满的弓，从胸膛到小腹挺起一道性感的弧线。崔始源不会放过这个机会，就着手指插在里面的姿势俯下身叼着他的乳珠在齿间摩擦。  
上下的疼痛和不断累积的火辣干涩的摩擦逼出金钟云的一点眼泪，透明的泪珠划开粘腻的血渍在鬓角晕开一片淡红。他用喉咙里含混不清的声音咒骂着崔始源，可是崔始源太明白他的七寸在哪里了。上一秒还蛮横强硬地挤向深处的手指现在弯了起来，来回转动几下就准确地顶在那处敏感的突起上。圆润的指甲在上面画着圈照顾着每一个角落，他的呼吸越重身体里的动作也就越激烈。密集的摩擦和按压让快感从血肉间的那一点开始爆炸开来，沿着脊椎一路烧到他的大脑。没被困住的那条腿来来回回地蹭着地面，好像这样就能一脚踢开灭顶的刺激，结果又被崔始源捞着腿弯压倒身前，摁着膝盖把身体打得更开。  
崔始源用牙齿描摹乳晕的形状的时候他被推上了高潮，白而粘稠的液体不受控制地从小孔淌出来，身体里的手指每动一下就挤出一点，在小腹上汇成一滩颜色纯净又糜乱的汁液。还在颤抖的阴茎被崔始源握在手里撸了几下，最后一点精液也被逼出来吐在崔始源手心里。他的眼前只剩下一片红白的光。

崔始源的手上沾着金钟云的血、金钟云的精液、还有金钟云干涩的肠道在摩擦中被逼出来的体液。他用这只乱七八糟的手拨开粘在金钟云额头上的碎发的时候又沾上一点干涸的细小的血块。他一边用所有来自金钟云的液体在金钟云的脸上细致地勾画出山河的轮廓，一边握着早已勃起的阴茎往草草扩张过的后穴里捅。  
饱满炙热的顶端推着干涩的肠肉往里走，顶得金钟云不得不又把腿张开一些才好借着外力打开内部让自己好过一些。可崔始源不想让他好过。进去又出来的阴茎带着攀附在上面的肠肉翻出来一点，被崔始源长着薄茧的指尖揉了两下又缠着青筋缩了回去，下一次抽插的力道和摩擦肠肉的频率又往上升了一阶，刺激得他大腿根的软肉都在打颤。另一只手也模仿着揉弄穴肉的动作在他的嘴唇上留下咸腥的水痕，红红白白的体液抹在鲜艳的唇上像极了化开的草莓雪糕。  
缓慢的开拓终于耗光了崔始源的耐心，他揉了揉金钟云的尾骨就掐着那截单薄的腰顶进最深处。盘踞在阴茎上的青筋在骤然紧缩的肠道的按摩下活了过来，破开每一处推拒着自己的血肉，把金钟云的身体打磨成契合的形状。  
微弱的、低沉的、被拉长的呻吟或者说是痛呼在金钟云的嗓子里翻腾着，带着喉结上下滚动。崔始源用牙齿固定住那块软骨，湿漉漉的舌尖品尝着上面细小的凸起。  
“你知不知道每次你叫的时候我都恨不得把你锁在地下室里，你只能被我操也只能叫给我听。”他抠出沾满了各种液体的领带，勒着金钟云的嘴角在脑后打了个结，“我在听呢。”  
“你他妈……”  
“嘘，不是这样的。”他重重地撞了几下金钟云的前列腺，又把凶器埋进最深处不再有动作，“你知道该说什么，上次撅着屁股求我操你的时候不是说得挺好的么。”  
“唔……”  
“你看，只要你听话我就会操你。”像是要证明自己的话，崔始源在那声短促的呻吟之后动了两下。  
“你……你只有屁股好用么？”一句话被领带勒得模糊不清，但是并不会削减应有的性致。  
崔始源把阴茎抽出来一点再顶到更深的地方，等金钟云的肠肉开始挽留，他又整根拔了出来：“我说了你要听话，你这样让我很难办。”  
他把金钟云一个人晾在客厅的地毯上，翘着沾了清液和金钟云肠液的龟头去捡那瓶碎了一半的红酒。还有一个高脚杯放在餐桌上，和那个砸碎在他头上的凑成一对是去年纪念日时他们收到的礼物。崔始源倒了半杯红酒又坐回金钟云腿间，看着布满伤痕的躯体蒸出可口的颜色。  
“其实我不该生气的，这样又会让你满意。”崔始源啜了一口杯里的酒，“可是我没法控制住自己，就像你在我身边我就想把你压在床上把你操哭一样，我没法控制。”  
他的手滑过金钟云的小腿，在膝盖后面挠了两下又爬上大腿内侧，用掌心熨烫着每一寸敏感的肌肤：“你看你这么好看，有多少人会想让你这两条腿盘在他们的腰上……他们会不会想要揉你的屁股？”  
充血的穴口咬住他的指尖又被他揉开：“他们是想要操你的屁股。”  
“唔……不……”  
“你在害怕么？怕他们把你摁在地上一个接一个插进来？”他的手继续向上游走，“还是怕他们光是舔你的乳头就把你舔到高潮，不管你怎么求饶他们都不松嘴？”  
他用那只沾满了各种体液的手蘸了蘸杯里的红酒塞到金钟云嘴里：“放心，不会又别人的，只有我，你只会被我操到神志不清，你的肚子里只能有我的精液，知道么？”  
他把杯子放在旁边，摁开金钟云的腿又干了进去。柔软的肠肉比几分钟前咬得更紧，把快感一层层压进他的身体。  
“你喜欢这样，你看这些话比什么都管用。”那只裹着血腥和酒香的手捂在金钟云的口鼻上，限制住他的呼吸，“这样呢？这样是不是让你更有感觉？”  
金钟云绵长的、痛苦又欢愉的呻吟被他藏在手心里，他把脸埋在金钟云的颈窝里享受摩擦和吮吸带来的愉悦。没有什么技巧可言，每一次都是最原始的抽插，每一寸肠肉都被蹂躏着。青筋从头到尾都擦着那一点，给予金钟云无法停止的情潮。  
盛着干涸精液的小腹被顶起来一个小小的凸起，金钟云伸手去摸了摸它，指尖隔着层层皮肉和龟头的触碰冲刷着两个人的神经。他还没来得及收回手就被崔始源握住了，那只大手沿着凸起的疤痕与他十指相扣，在又一次顶进来的时候和他一起抚摸着停留在里面的鼓胀的头部。  
“我之前听说，”崔始源低沉缱绻又带着笑意的声音铺洒在他颈侧耳后纤薄的皮肤上，“剖腹产手术要缝合七层。”  
稀薄的白色的液体溅在两个人交叠的手上，他们的手心里隔着几层皮肉的地方也被收紧的肠道绞出今晚的第一次高潮。冲击着神经的话语和洗刷着肉体的电流让金钟云丢掉全部意识坠入云端，连被解开束缚之后都还保持着刚才的姿势。  
崔始源的吻从额头的伤口落下，扫过每一处青红的印记最后停在他的唇上。他们交换了这场性事中的第一个吻。

血液的腥甜和咽喉里浓稠的呻吟从客厅漫延到浴室，金钟云坐在洗手台上承受着崔始源带给他的又一轮高潮。冰凉的毛巾划过伤口上带来刺痛后的爽利，他握住崔始源擦拭血迹的手，把沾了斑驳红痕的毛巾反手压在崔始源的额头上。被血液凝住的额发也一点点软了下来，他用手指破开粘连的发丝，学着崔始源先前的动作缠了满手，扯着闭合的伤口又渗出一点血。沾着血的手指从紧贴的肉体之间往下挤，一路挤到被阴茎吐出来的液体蹭得水光淋漓的小腹，再向下就被崔始源捏住手腕：“想要摸么？不可以啊……”像是警告又低沉如喟叹的声音流淌着。  
他又笑了，还是那个歪着头的动作，只不过染了血的白发不再轻飘飘地飞起来。鲜红的指尖从靠近左侧胯骨的地方开始拉出一条淡红色的线，横亘在小腹下部，边缘被混杂的体液晕得模糊：“是像这个样子么？留下的伤疤也是粉红色的。”  
这个诡异又迷乱的场景让崔始源的动作突然停了下来，热烈的目光徘徊在那条本不该出现的线上，要破开金钟云的血肉一探究竟。金钟云身后的镜子里倒映着浴室亮堂堂的顶灯，和顶灯下披了一身的光的崔始源。他的身前是崔始源身后是崔始源，身体里还是崔始源。  
他们在天国的光里干着魔鬼都会唾弃的勾当。  
这一次崔始源射在了那条虚无的疤痕上。  
再下一次他把金钟云的手握在手心，他的掌心刻画着金钟云手背上的伤疤，金钟云的掌心描绘着他阴茎上的筋脉，他们是如此契合。那点射在手里的精液被他尽数抹在金钟云肩膀上的小窝里再舔掉，那是甜美的锁骨的顶端，是盛着他全部欲念的石钵。

等到金钟云终于愿意下床的时候，崔始源已经不知道在沙发上睡了多少天了。客厅里的狼藉被清理了大半，只剩沾了各色液体的地毯堆在门口等着被收走。  
金钟云的额头上贴了一块小熊维尼的敷贴，脸上各种伤都发出来被苍白的皮肤衬得更加可怖。崔始源更不用说，被金钟云用了三成力气打了一拳的眼睛现在还肿着。两个人身上没一块好肉，金钟云翻个身后背的瘀血都会把他弄醒，可崔始源在沙发上却能睡得昏天黑地，他看着崔始源从沙发上垂下来的腿气不打一处来。  
“狗东西别睡了！”他照着小腿上被自己踹出来的大块淤青踢了两下，没用太大的劲却足以把崔始源搞醒，“该去验货了。”  
崔始源脑子都还是懵的，挂在沙发上想了半天问出一句“验什么货”，惹得金钟云抓着他的领子破口大骂。直到被拖到车上他才想起来自己前几天还有批货压在海关没进来。  
“所以你为什么要压我的货啊……”崔始源眯着眼睛对着后视镜整理头发，拨开刘海就看见自己投上那个粉色的小猪敷贴，“还有一定要贴这个么，有点……”  
“我的向日葵呢？”金钟云根本不搭他的话，斜靠在副驾驶上眼神锁定那块被扯得破破烂烂的胶。  
“掉……掉了……”崔始源这才想起那个被自己摔出去的摆件，所有关于金钟云对这个摆件的喜爱也一一回笼。  
他看着金钟云费劲地弯下腰，从座位底下摸出那朵昂首挺胸的向日葵又和车门上的凹痕比了比，最后从牙缝里挤出一声“是么”，他知道自己又完蛋了一次。  
后来金钟云骑在他身上揍他的时候他才听明白，自己那几箱货被人放了别的东西，安安稳稳的走私生意被扣上买卖军火的罪名可是个大问题。金钟云帮他打点好上下，把那些东西运了出来他还不领情，对金钟云连打带操搞得两个人狼狈不堪。他用膝盖支着金钟云的后腰帮他保持平衡，一边迎接着落下来的拳头一边盘算着哄好同居人和搞掉动手脚的对家哪个更紧急一些。  
这该死的生活。


End file.
